Arch wires are frequently used in orthodontic techniques to transmit correctional forces used to align the teeth. The forces applied by arch wires may be capable of moving a tooth in a particular direction over time. A resulting stress is created within the periodontal ligament. The modification of the periodontal blood supply determines a biological response which leads to bone remodeling, where bone is created on one side by osteoblast cells and resorbed on the other side by osteoclast cells. Arch wires may be adjusted at various locations to create particular moments of force.